My Confession
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: Piotr is gone and Kitty is miserable. While going through his room she finds a tape labled 'My Confession.' RR. Songfic. Revised. Oneshot


**My Confession  
**

**Note: **Just for your convienences I have decided to take the advise from **Dark-bat** and turn it into a oneshot. That means it been revised for any previous errors. Thank you and enjoy. 

**

* * *

**

Piotr Rasputin was just boarding the airplane as his girlfriend, Kitty Pryde, watched in tears. They had only been together for two years, but their relationship seemed to have lasted much longer. The reason for this young mutant's departure was because just yesterday he got word of his family being in grave danger. As the time came he had only one thing to say to his beloved Kitty. "Wait for me."

The long drive back to the mansion was anything but comfortable. Kitty stared out into the dark grey sky. On a coincidental note that was exactly how she felt. Sure, the others at the mansion would miss him, but not as much as her. The ride was silent as Ororo drove through the city, and Kitty plainly stared out the tinted windows. "Do you want to talk about it." Ororo broke the silence, taking her eyes off the road for a second.

"No thanks." Kitty curled into her seat and tried to fall asleep, wishing that Piotr was nestled next to her.

The car finally came to a stop in the garage. Ororo got out of the car and gazed as Kitty slowly walked inside the manor, avoiding all gazes and comments constructed by the others. As she got to her room, Rogue paused for a moment. Remy was in there with her and looked toward Kitty, falling on her pink comforter. "Remy t'inks he should be going now," the suave Cajun noted, feeling much sympathy for Kitty.

"I'll walk you out." Rogue took his hand in her gloved one. Remy turned back to take another look at Kitty, her face buried deep in her pink pillow.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on . . . Remy will be there with a hanky in hand, petit." They both quietly strolled out of the room.

Kitty was left all alone now. Just like Piotr had left her. Maybe not like a break-up leaving, but a you're-half-around-the-world-and-I-may-never-see-you-again leaving. She couldn't help but feel so angry, she wanted to go with him, to help in any way she could. Get a chance to meet his parents, and his sister, that he so lovingly always talked about. Family meant everything to him, but didn't he want Kitty to be a part of it too?

"Ki-Kitty," Kurt cracked open her door. "Dinner is almost ready. "Are you gonna want some?" She looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Maybe later."

"Alright, I'll make sure to save you a plate." He closed the door, and the room once again became quiet.

For hours on end Kitty remained on her bed, crying the tears of sadness as she missed Piotr. No one wanted to disturb her until they felt the time was right. "Did Kitty say anything to you Kurt?" Rogue asked.

"Unless you count that she would probably eat."

"But she's so small. Someone like her size shouldn't go without eating."

"Gawd Jean, you're saying it as if she'll never eat. If Scott left ya, ya think you'd like some time to be by yourself?"

"Piotr didn't leave Kitty!" Kurt screamed. Jean and Rogue both looked at him. "Rogue's right, give her time. Maybe a day or two, the loneliness will wear off."

Kitty stared up at the white ceiling. Memories of all the times Kitty spent with Piotr were zooming. "What if he gets hurt while he's up there," referring to the plane that was taking him home. "Or that his family is alright and they want him to stay there?" She sat up and got off her bed. Quietly she sneaked out of her room and walked down the hallway.

She walked down the deserted boys' wing and looked around at the several rooms. Carefully looking at the room numbers she stopped at Piotr's, RM564. To her advantage, Piotr didn't share a room with anyone because most of the time the professor gave older students their privacy. She put her hand on the handle and turned it slightly with ease and walked in.

The room was decorative with many of his paintings. Some were displayed but many others were still on the floor with a sheet covering the picture. As she walked in she closed the door behind her and looked around, taking in everything familiar. His weight set laid in the same place as always, in the left side corner. His bed was positioned against the wall, center, the blanket was spread out very delicately and folded over so accurately, that the space for the pillows were so even. Kitty browsed around more until she came upon his television set. On top of the TV was a very old looking VCR, and on top of that was a tape. On the side was a sticker with her name on it. She walked closer to it and took off the cover. " 'My Confession'. " Kitty remarked softly to herself. She turned on the TV and VCR, and was already hooked in for her convenience. She popped in the tape and relaxed on the floor . . .

_Piotr sat on his bed and waited quietly for a few seconds. "Okay Piotr, say something." Kurt laughed as the camcorder swayed in his furry blue hands._

_"What should I say?"_

_Kurt laughed, and turned the camera to face him. "If Kitty is watching this you may now realize why Piotr is so short on words." Piotr laughed heartedly in the background._

_"Start over." He waved his hand in front of his face._

The picture flashed to a fuzzy blank, and then came back to Piotr's room.

_"Kitty," he looked up at the camera and then looked down at his fiddling fingers. "Kitty if you're watching this then I'm gone, but not exactly in those words. I know you must feel very terrible right now, as I am hundreds of miles away and we are apart. What I am about to do next, I hope that you'll like it, and not laugh." The next thing Piotr did was take out a CD and then opened his little cd player. Music began to play, it started off to the sound of a guitar. Piotr cleared his throat and looked straight at the camera._

_" I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with your head  
Every time I look around you're somewhere else instead  
I wanna ask you why but every time I try, you cry  
And I want you to know when you're floating in space  
And I want you to know if you ever come back down  
And I need you to know_

_I wanna breathe you  
I wanna feel you near  
This is my confession  
I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears  
Give me just a second, what am I to do?  
Maybe it's obsession  
But this is my confession_

_I confess, every time I come around  
Something's always got you down  
And I don't understand why and if you wanna tell meI'll be the angel on your shoulder, baby  
I'll be the man that you confide in  
But I can't seem to  
Get you out that place  
And everything you do is just  
Erasing the pain (and that's not right)  
Hatred inside, I can't ask why  
And I want you to know when you're floating in space  
And I want you to know if you ever come back down  
And I need you to know_

_I wanna breathe you  
I wanna feel you near  
This is my confession  
I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears  
Give me just a second, what am I to do?   
Maybe it's obsession  
But this is my confession_

_And I want you to know when you're floating in space  
And I want you to know if you ever come back down  
If you ever come back down..._

_I wanna breathe you, I wanna feel you near  
This is my confession (this is my confession)  
I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears  
This is my confession (Gimme just a second)  
I wanna breathe you, I wanna feel you near  
Maybe it's obsession  
This is my confession  
I wanna see what you see when you cry those tears, yeah, yeah  
This is my confession...this is my confession "_

_After that Piotr took a sip of water from his glass. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I-I love you Katya." _

The screen went to a fuzzy blank and Kitty sat there for a few minutes, taking in everything she saw. She heard someone at Piotr's door and turned around."You know, It was really hard to keep a straight face after I did that." Kurt laughed as he stepped in the room. Kitty got up and ran over to him, giving him an anaconda-like hug. "Breathe. Can't breathe." She giggled and let go of him. Tears were streaming down her face a lot more frequently, as she stared at her fuzzy blue friend.

"So that's like why you wanted to borrow my Nick Carter CD." They both laughed.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't figure it out," Kitty laughed and wiped away her tears. "So, you ready to come down for some dinner?" Kitty smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah. But just one more time," she turned around and pushed the rewind button on the VCR and played it again. Kurt stood next to her as they both watched the tape again.

* * *

A/N: This story was inspired by Nick Carter's Now or Never cd. As well as the lyrics, they are copyrighted and not mine. 


End file.
